Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/18 Aug 2016
00:58:04 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello. 00:59:47 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 01:01:22 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 01:01:40 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 01:02:01 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: You do that, Leu. 01:03:35 CHAT Zynethyst: whos operating the bot again 01:04:00 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry its because theres two operators and both of them use full grammar when using the bot 01:05:16 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: This time I'm not telling you. I'm not going to speak much anyway. I'm here to keep chat peace and that is all I will do unless otherwise needed. 01:06:17 CHAT Zynethyst: oh 01:06:19 CHAT Zynethyst: ok 01:06:52 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 01:06:54 CHAT DearlySkies: Do you have a moment to talk about our lord and savior, Japanese Apple Juice? 01:06:57 CHAT Zynethyst: hi dani-- 01:07:04 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 01:07:10 CHAT Zynethyst: i only tried american apple ju--- 01:07:12 CHAT Zynethyst: oh ok 01:08:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: According to Dani, Japanese Apple Juice is sweeter than American Apples and actually taste like apples, too. Actual apples. 01:08:33 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:12:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Ah yes, the good 'ol silence. 01:14:10 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Mmkay. I will tell Leucippus when I see them again. 01:14:38 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 01:14:44 CHAT DearlySkies: I JUST 01:14:47 CHAT DearlySkies: HAD AN IDEA 01:14:51 CHAT DearlySkies: /me ahem 01:14:53 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:14:53 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 2. 01:15:05 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:05 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 3. 01:15:09 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:09 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 4. 01:15:18 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 5. 01:15:19 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 6. 01:15:19 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:19 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 7. 01:15:20 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:20 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 8. 01:15:20 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:20 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 9. 01:15:23 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:23 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 10. 01:15:26 CHAT DearlySkies: !miss Lenhi 01:15:26 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Okay! I will message Lenhi that you missed them, including the first 11. 01:15:30 CHAT DearlySkies: okay im done 01:15:39 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 01:15:40 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 15 messages logged. 01:15:41 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 01:15:52 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Damn you. 01:16:01 CHAT Zynethyst: i rememebr once 01:16:03 CHAT Zynethyst: on another wiki 01:16:08 CHAT Zynethyst: i abused the !miss command 01:16:11 CHAT Zynethyst: and got it to 420 01:16:32 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 01:16:32 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Yo, Leucippus! De Bot Millennium Star wanted me to tell you: Hello!. 01:16:46 CHAT Leucippus: hi 01:16:50 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 01:18:15 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Also, Dani wanted me to tell you she finished outlining one last night before going to sleep. 01:21:12 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 01:21:26 CHAT DearlySkies: my life is an endless cycle of self-loathing and nausea. 01:21:44 CHAT DearlySkies: Oh, good, you told him my message. 01:21:57 CHAT Leucippus: >Also, Dani wanted me to tell you she finished outlining one last night before going to sleep. 01:22:04 CHAT Leucippus: was that for me or you, dani? 01:22:11 CHAT DearlySkies: for you 01:22:39 CHAT DearlySkies: i dont need to send myself messages, I have sticky notes. 01:22:44 CHAT Leucippus: oh 01:22:48 CHAT Demyne: h 01:22:52 CHAT Leucippus: you're a professional 01:22:53 CHAT Leucippus: h 01:22:55 CHAT DearlySkies: the letter h 01:22:58 CHAT Demyne: yes 01:23:02 CHAT Leucippus: and um 01:23:09 CHAT Leucippus: I'm doing four a day 01:23:18 CHAT Leucippus: since I have to do 16 01:23:24 CHAT Leucippus: and we end on saturday 01:23:37 CHAT Leucippus: or are we going to be done the day of saturday? 01:24:09 CHAT DearlySkies: i have no idea, i'm doing as many as i'm motivated to do then i replenish with a fusion request and start again so i have no idea 01:24:24 CHAT DearlySkies: i think day of saturday since colouring is my bane 01:24:40 CHAT DearlySkies: Boulder Opal (SV) is my current project though 01:25:25 CHAT Leucippus: I'm working on a Rosophia 01:25:29 CHAT DearlySkies: once i finish all the arts for all of my characters, i'll open chibi requests. like actual chibis 01:25:29 CHAT Zynethyst: same 01:25:32 CHAT Zynethyst: @leu 01:25:38 CHAT Zynethyst: i had a rosophia planned since april 01:25:41 CHAT Zynethyst: *july 01:25:42 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 01:25:53 CHAT Leucippus: lol 01:25:56 CHAT Leucippus: cool 01:26:04 CHAT Zynethyst: shes in the void of "To design or not to design" now though 01:26:24 CHAT Zynethyst: as my plans for her character are gone since etherpad's a bitch 01:26:37 CHAT Leucippus: use google docs 01:26:56 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:26:57 CHAT Leucippus: and I'll just work on four gems tonight dani. 01:27:00 CHAT DearlySkies: oh god one of my friends was like "whats with boulder's mask" and I was like "that's spoilers tho" 01:27:03 CHAT Leucippus: that will put me at ten done 01:27:06 CHAT DearlySkies: alrighty uvu#bb 01:27:16 CHAT Zynethyst: let me check how much characters i have to draw 01:27:17 CHAT Zynethyst: ...brb 01:27:22 CHAT Zynethyst: its gonna take a while so 01:28:23 CHAT Zynethyst: well 01:28:26 CHAT Zynethyst: 14 main characters 01:28:30 CHAT Zynethyst: + some other rp characters 01:28:36 CHAT Zynethyst: so over 15 01:28:50 CHAT Zynethyst: small rip me for my hands will actually break 01:29:43 CHAT DearlySkies: leu and i have like 16 to do, that's including treble in tokyo characters which haven't been finished yet 01:30:03 CHAT Zynethyst: im gonna make a to-do list for how many characters i have to draw 01:30:18 CHAT Leucippus: and idek what I'm going to be using some of my character for 01:30:36 CHAT Leucippus: i decided I'm going to leak an image 01:31:00 CHAT DearlySkies: 3 for Treble in Tokyo CHAT 14 for Caste Labyrinth 01:31:06 CHAT DearlySkies: wait that puts me at 17 01:31:07 CHAT DearlySkies: dammit 01:32:06 CHAT Leucippus: >:0 01:32:14 CHAT Zynethyst: me: accidentally types in old url 01:32:15 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qFdeR/dcd6f2ecde.png 01:32:17 CHAT Zynethyst: i 01:32:20 CHAT Zynethyst: who 01:32:25 CHAT Demyne: om 01:32:42 CHAT Zynethyst: odrey ur alivd 01:32:44 CHAT Zynethyst: *alive 01:32:48 CHAT Demyne: yes 01:33:43 CHAT DearlySkies: designing a character CHAT >add belts CHAT >needs more belts CHAT >not enough belts 01:33:44 CHAT Leucippus: http://imgur.com/a/AVvHo 01:33:50 CHAT Leucippus: leaked image of rososphia 01:33:52 CHAT DearlySkies: at least on boulder opal that's how it is 01:34:19 CHAT Leucippus: Rosophia* 01:34:21 CHAT Leucippus: fack 01:34:47 CHAT DearlySkies: it's okay, we know what you're saying 01:34:56 CHAT Leucippus: ik 01:35:01 CHAT Leucippus: I may change her gem 01:35:19 CHAT Leucippus: cause I'm looking at the real mineral rn, and I don't really like it 01:35:37 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qF8Fm/8df760da47.jpg leaked image of tyra sanchez's twitter 01:35:40 CHAT DearlySkies: Also boulder opal CHAT >two layers of skirt? Make it three but don't show the third and fourth layers, they be hiding 01:35:41 CHAT Zynethyst: small imsorry 01:35:44 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:36:30 CHAT Leucippus: i rly dont like tire sandwich irl 01:36:38 CHAT Leucippus: she's way to stuck up 01:36:59 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 01:37:17 CHAT Zynethyst: raven shoudlve won season 2 01:39:41 CHAT Zynethyst: i have to draw 01:39:42 CHAT Zynethyst: 30 01:39:43 CHAT Zynethyst: characters 01:40:01 CHAT Zynethyst: /me buys own tombstone 01:40:08 CHAT DearlySkies: now for Gold Opal (SV) 01:42:29 CHAT Leucippus: COLORING IS SO TIME CONSUMING 01:42:30 CHAT Leucippus: LIKE 01:42:32 CHAT Leucippus: w 01:42:32 CHAT Leucippus: t 01:42:35 CHAT Leucippus: fucking 01:42:35 CHAT Leucippus: f 01:42:49 CHAT DearlySkies: i just use the fill tool 01:42:54 CHAT DearlySkies: i don't shade either 01:43:02 CHAT Leucippus: me neither 01:43:08 CHAT Leucippus: I just blend colors 01:44:04 CHAT Zynethyst: coloring is easy for me CHAT then again most of my characters are basically the same tone of color 01:44:10 CHAT Zynethyst: like color scheme wise 01:50:02 JOIN 12gemstopaz has warped in 01:50:28 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 01:50:37 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello. 01:50:44 CHAT 12gemstopaz: whats happening in chat? 01:51:28 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing, to be honest. 01:52:31 CHAT 12gemstopaz: oh 01:52:36 CHAT DearlySkies: Bismuth now! Yay! 01:52:42 CHAT DearlySkies: wait shit, i'm leaving in a bit 01:52:45 CHAT DearlySkies: /me cries 01:52:55 CHAT Zynethyst: o 01:52:55 CHAT 12gemstopaz: is it wrong for me to be obsessed with PD 01:53:10 CHAT 12gemstopaz: and more curious about WD? 01:53:14 CHAT DearlySkies: No 01:53:15 CHAT DearlySkies: No? 01:53:17 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Yes 01:53:28 CHAT DearlySkies: Yes no or yes it is? 01:53:36 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Whichever you want it to be. 01:53:52 CHAT Zynethyst: odrey 01:53:53 CHAT Zynethyst: ping 01:54:14 CHAT Zynethyst: wait 01:54:17 CHAT Zynethyst: theyre offline on skype 01:54:18 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 01:55:20 CHAT 12gemstopaz: thanx 01:55:34 CHAT 12gemstopaz: because i'm struggling to get over it 01:55:50 CHAT 12gemstopaz: not seriously struggling like,depressed but you know 02:02:03 CHAT Demyne: h 02:02:13 CHAT Leucippus: e 02:02:28 CHAT Zynethyst: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudo-Galaxy odrey 02:02:28 CHAT Demyne: l 02:02:37 CHAT Leucippus: l 02:02:42 CHAT Zynethyst: this is the reason why i made danalite say "BUT MOM" 02:02:46 CHAT Demyne: om 02:03:58 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 02:04:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 02:04:23 CHAT Leucippus: ok so like 02:04:41 CHAT Leucippus: my character has like black on he outfit 02:04:49 CHAT Leucippus: I don't want it completely black 02:04:54 CHAT Leucippus: what do I do? 02:05:01 CHAT Zynethyst: make it 02:05:04 CHAT Zynethyst: a bit lighter 02:05:05 CHAT Zynethyst: like 02:05:08 CHAT Zynethyst: dark gray 02:05:11 CHAT Zynethyst: its what i do 02:05:38 CHAT Leucippus: ok 02:05:41 CHAT DearlySkies: wait oh fuck bismuth is going to be a bitch to colour goodbye life 02:05:43 CHAT Leucippus: I always did like 02:05:47 CHAT Leucippus: a dark purple 02:06:15 CHAT Zynethyst: i used to do a dark blue 02:06:17 CHAT Zynethyst: also 02:06:18 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qFfaZ/c6e0477827.png 02:06:24 CHAT Zynethyst: skies and skies 02:06:54 CHAT Demyne: sskies twins 02:07:16 CHAT DearlySkies: THERE 02:07:18 CHAT DearlySkies: CAN ONLY 02:07:19 CHAT DearlySkies: BE ONE 02:07:42 CHAT Demyne: sthe "BUT MOM!! I WANT TO BE CANON!!" thing w/ violano on my old fanon page is so occ 02:07:44 CHAT Demyne: *ooc 02:07:57 CHAT Zynethyst: also i saw the world of unia template 02:08:01 CHAT Zynethyst: MN did an amazing job 02:08:07 CHAT Demyne: i gtg 02:08:17 CHAT Leucippus: bye 02:08:19 QUIT Demyne has warped out 02:08:39 CHAT Zynethyst: o 02:08:42 CHAT Zynethyst: see u odrey 02:08:44 CHAT Zynethyst: wait they left 02:08:47 CHAT Zynethyst: oops 02:09:24 CHAT Zynethyst: ok i'll be afk since im drawing 02:09:30 CHAT Zynethyst: ping me if u need me 02:10:26 CHAT Leucippus: I think all of us are drawing rn 02:11:51 CHAT Zynethyst: o 02:11:57 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 02:12:04 CHAT Zynethyst: also tmw u add a pupil and the character looks scary instantly 02:12:07 CHAT Zynethyst: me rn 02:12:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi zyn o/ 02:13:08 CHAT DearlySkies: okay guys, it's yoga time so i will talk to you all later uvu#// CHAT maybe 02:13:10 CHAT DearlySkies: byee uvu#// 02:13:25 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 02:16:15 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi sour o/ 02:17:06 CHAT SourP: howdy iss 02:19:00 CHAT SourP: Hmm.. I need to make a page for white sapphire soon 02:19:27 CHAT SourP: but I'm actually going to wait for my friend.. I need suggestions for em 02:20:12 CHAT Zynethyst: o 02:21:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: White Ruby, White Sapphire, White Eyeball, White Garnet 02:23:47 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 02:29:46 CHAT 12gemstopaz: ? 02:30:40 CHAT Zynethyst: Rosinca's sketch is finished 02:32:28 CHAT SourP: white garnet would be a good idea 02:32:32 CHAT SourP: too predictable though 02:33:08 CHAT Zynethyst: they fuse into iggy azelea 02:33:09 CHAT Zynethyst: i mean 02:33:11 CHAT Zynethyst: pearl 02:33:12 CHAT Zynethyst: i mean 02:33:15 CHAT Zynethyst: icicle 02:34:48 CHAT SourP: i was thinking they would fuse into lady gaga 02:35:01 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 02:35:19 CHAT Temporal Umbra: right when i was thinking of a lady gaga-voiced fusion 02:35:46 CHAT Temporal Umbra: whos next 02:35:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a fusion voiced by ariana grande? 02:36:58 CHAT Zynethyst: sorry thats Fleur de Sel (AO) 02:37:00 CHAT Zynethyst: itsmyocbtw 02:37:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o shit 02:37:53 CHAT SourP: no the next fusion is going to be voiced by meghan trainor 02:38:03 CHAT SourP: if i was you i'd wanna be a giant woman too 02:38:14 CHAT Zynethyst: no the next fusion si gonna be voiced by big becky 02:38:21 CHAT SourP: omg yes 02:38:29 QUIT 12gemstopaz has warped out 02:38:35 CHAT Zynethyst: (becky) 02:38:45 CHAT SourP: get lenhi and shara here they fuse into becky diamond 02:38:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how about a fusion voiced by miriam stockley 02:38:57 CHAT Zynethyst: idk 02:39:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: small...nooneknowswhosheisright/small 02:39:05 CHAT Zynethyst: i and befofe u say fusion voiced by lily allen 02:39:13 CHAT Zynethyst: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashmir_Peridot_(AO) 02:39:18 CHAT Zynethyst: big heres ur answer 02:39:22 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how about a fusion voiced by amy lee 02:39:22 CHAT Zynethyst: its not a fusion 02:39:25 CHAT Zynethyst: but its -- 02:39:26 CHAT Zynethyst: who 02:39:32 CHAT Zynethyst: isnt she the evanesence girl 02:39:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i think 02:39:43 CHAT SourP: (wake me up) 02:39:46 CHAT SourP: can't wake up 02:39:49 CHAT SourP: saaave me 02:39:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: save me from the nothing i become 02:40:05 CHAT Zynethyst: hm 02:40:07 CHAT Zynethyst: yknow what 02:40:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ??? 02:40:16 CHAT Zynethyst: im reviving kashmir peridot 02:40:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: wait 02:40:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is there an oc here voiced by miley cyrus or some shit 02:40:59 CHAT Zynethyst: thanks for the idea 02:41:04 CHAT Zynethyst: /me writes don 02:41:05 CHAT Zynethyst: *down 02:41:13 CHAT Zynethyst: jk 02:41:19 CHAT Zynethyst: miley is trash tbh 02:41:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: well yeh 02:42:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Name a mineral that can be black and white at the same time 02:42:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: how about a fu- 02:42:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: that sounds a bit 02:42:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: youknow 02:42:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Dude 02:42:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: just saying 02:42:47 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I mean something like snowflake obsidian 02:42:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hmm 02:43:33 CHAT Zynethyst: Tree Agate 02:43:38 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Thanks zyn 02:43:43 CHAT Zynethyst: np 02:43:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: also black agate 02:43:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i think 02:44:24 CHAT Zynethyst: ye black banded agate 02:45:24 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I asked because I'm doing another hunger games sim with canon characters called "the rebellion" 02:47:37 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: And I'm doing a team for pre corrupted gems 02:48:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Like Centi is "Nephrite Pilot", Gem-Runner is "Chaclophyllite", etc. 02:49:15 CHAT SourP: omg that made me sad bc 02:49:26 CHAT SourP: y'know 02:49:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "I got the trial version of cevio and all I did with it was had the default vb say “bush did 9/11” and I never touched it again. high quality program would recommend." 02:50:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: - a confession from some person 02:50:31 CHAT SourP: um ok 02:51:32 CHAT Zynethyst: o 02:52:57 CHAT SourP: i'm so creative (kinda sarcastic but also not really at the same time) 02:52:57 CHAT SourP: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Opal_(SourP) 02:55:53 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: What if the Water Bear 02:55:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Is a very 02:55:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: *beryl 02:56:35 CHAT Temporal Umbra: one click in the dashboard 02:56:38 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and i get anime tiddies 02:58:45 CHAT SourP: hot (not really) 03:02:31 CHAT Zynethyst: http://puu.sh/qFif3/2b40830be6.jpg 03:05:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: s e e k h e l p 03:06:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: why not 03:06:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im used to seeing anime tiddies on my dash 03:09:31 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 03:17:05 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 03:28:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:28:07 QUIT SourP has warped out 03:31:52 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 03:48:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 03:54:13 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 03:54:22 CHAT DearlySkies: O 03:54:41 CHAT DearlySkies: !logs 03:54:41 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: All logs] - Today] 03:56:22 CHAT DearlySkies: !log 03:56:22 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Logging... 03:56:24 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 03:56:29 CHAT DearlySkies: !hug 03:56:29 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: *Squeaky toy noise* 03:56:39 CHAT DearlySkies: Okay im good 03:58:17 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 03:58:17 JOIN Regimango has warped in 04:00:46 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Hello, Regi. 04:01:15 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: And now I will stop talking for I need to seek out batteries. 04:03:22 CHAT Regimango: Hi 04:18:00 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 04:19:56 QUIT Regimango has warped out 04:32:52 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 06:04:20 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 06:05:23 CHAT Raelcontor: chill 06:05:24 CHAT Raelcontor: !off 06:05:24 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Shutting down... 06:09:19 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:11:20 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:14:20 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 1 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 06:16:31 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:20:32 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 06:20:59 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 06:23:10 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 06:23:54 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 2016 04 23